Help and Possesion
by Wolfy101
Summary: Sakura gives Sasuke some help, and he stakes a claim.


**Title: Help and Possession**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Standard**

* * *

"Sasuke? Are you in there?"

The attractive raven haired boy sitting the apartment room looked toward the door sharply.

"No."

He heard a lilting laugh from the other side of the wooden door, making his heart pound.

"Obviously not."

Sasuke Uchiha went back to wrapping his arm in the white bandages, a bowl full of water pink from blood on the desk next to him. He let out a small hiss as the wound in his arm protested to the pressure he was applying.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm coming in."

"No!"

But he was too late. He watched in growing alarm as the doorknob twisted and the wood slowly swung inwards, revealing the angel he had been avoiding.

She had changed out of her stained mission clothes, wearing a simple white dress with pink stitching, her soft pink hair pulled up in a messy bun.

Her large green eyes surveyed the room, finally falling on him and widening.

He knew he must look a sight.

Sasuke was still in his uniform. The black and white sleeveless shirt and black pants that he wore were covered in dust and blood. His black gloves that went from his hands to his elbow were in no better shape. His face was smeared, his hair was tousled, and his entire body ached.

Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and he had been sent out on a distress call that turned out to be a trap. They had fought the strangers long and hard.

Naruto had improved greatly since they were younger; when he and Sasuke sparred it was always a close match, even though Sasuke was never beaten.

Sakura though…he had no idea about her abilities now.

He had returned three years after leaving Konoha, his brother and Orochimaru dead. After harsh punishment and tests, he was allowed back as a citizen of the village. His team was Naruto and Kakashi as his equals, but Sakura was no where to be seen.

He did not see her again for another year.

**Flashback - kcabhsalF**

Sasuke walked down Konoha's main street, watching the people bustle by. Suddenly, a familiar voice reached his ears. 

"_So, you're really back."_

_His entire body froze. She must hate him. Hell, __**he**__ hated him. _

"_Turn around, I won't bite."_

_He could hear the laughter in her voice. So he turned. _

_And was speechless. _

_Sakura Haruno had never been ugly in his eyes, but she looked ten times better now then she ever had before._

_She wore the same pink mission suite she always had, but this time she had some major curves for it to hug. Her long hair tumbled down her back in gentle waves, reaching to her waist._

_Her emerald eyes glittered at him. He felt his lips tweak into that familiar smirk._

"_Sakura."_

"_Sasuke."_

_The two just looked at each other, standing on the busy street. _

_Then, she smiled. She cocked her head slightly to one side, and smiled gently at him. Her gaze was warm, but also slightly sad._

"_It's good to have you home, Uchiha."_

_She gave him a playful wink, and melted quickly into the crowd. Before he could say anything, she was gone._

_**End Flashback - kcabhsalF dnE**_

Sasuke had found out later that Sakura had been helping the Medic Nin at the Hidden Sand Village, where Gaara was now Kazekage.

They had seen each other once or twice a week for the next two years, but were never on a mission together.

Surprisingly enough, Sakura was indispensable to Konoha. She was the most promising healer they had seen in a few generations. So, no more reckless missions for her.

The only reason she had been on this one was that it was a distress call. A Medic Nin would be needed if anyone was too seriously injured to be moved, and Sakura had no one at the hospital in bad enough condition to need her.

So the old Team 7 had set off. Their first mission together for six years. The 18 year olds were extremely happy to be working together again. They passed the hours on the road talking about past battles and the things they had seen while they were all away.

Sasuke's three year absence was tactfully left out of their idle chatter.

They had reached the place after a day of solid travel.

The clearing was empty.

Something was wrong.

The group took up position in the center of the grassy field. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke surrounding Sakura, the Hokage's parting words ringing in their ears.

"_You men look after her. __**Sakura must come home!"**_

There had been ten of them, all dressed in black with only their blank eyes showing through the folds of fabric.

The ambush had been well executed, and the men who fought were good.

Very good.

By the time the fight was over, Naruto had a cut on his neck, another deep gash on his arm, and his lip was split, Kakashi had nasty looking burns on his leg and arm, most of his ribs appeared to be broken, but Sasuke had only dislocated his arm and had a long slash going down his left side. With the other men's help, he popped the arm back into place.

Then they realized it.

They were so used to it just being them; they didn't even register Sakura missing. There were only nine black clad ninja's around them.

Quickly the men split up, searching desperately for their former team mate.

Sasuke noted with horror craters in the ground and snapped trees. If this guy could hit that hard…

It was him that found her locked in combat. Sasuke found Sakura fighting the black ninja on a lake, it reminded him of his fight with Naruto, all those years ago.

Sakura spun, throwing a kuni; it missed the man by centimeters. He returned with complex formation of movements, blasting her with thousands of shards of ice, each one like a needle.

She closed her eyes, her hands blurring together in their fast movements, and a shimmering wall appeared in front of her. The ice needles turned to feathers, fluttering harmlessly down to float on the blue water.

"Super strength won't do you any good on the water, bitch." The man sneered.

'_Whoa, Sakura did that?!'_

Sasuke felt his blood boil at the way the scum addressed the pink haired woman.

"That's _Miss_ Bitch to you!"

Sakura threw a kuni filled with chakra at the man; it exploded when it brushed the fabric on one of his arms. He let out an anguished scream as blood dripped from the hole in his arm into the lake below. The red drops seemed to hover in the glassy water.

"I'll be sure to put that on your headstone!" He lashed out with his good arm, a spray of sickly green water flying toward her.

She leapt backwards to dodge it as the man disappeared.

Sasuke saw his opening and took it.

Sakura spun in mid air, but found the ninja she had been fighting standing on one leg, his other held by Sasuke Uchiha.

His onyx eyes slid sideways, looking back at her.

"Go meet up with Kakashi and Naruto. I'll take care of him."

The woman nodded.

"Arigato."

She bounded across the water, and took off into the woods.

"Where's the wench going? I thought she and I could have a good time when we were done fighting."

Sasuke turned back to his opponent, wrenching the other man's leg, so that the two were almost touching noses.

"I've killed for much less when it comes to her."

It was a bluff, but he felt good saying it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of steel, then the kuni was buried in the exposed skin of his arm.

He brought up his other arm simultaneously, slamming his own weapon into the ninja's throat. The man gurgled, dropping heavily into the water below.

Sasuke watched his form float downwards, leaving a trail of red.

He turned and followed the way Sakura had gone, stubbornly ignoring the pain in his arm.

He didn't want her to see it.

In full sprint Sasuke shot through the forest, finding his team mates were already waiting for him. He sprinted past them, calling out, "Let's go!" over his shoulder.

As soon as they were back at the city he had gone to his apartment, the one he was living in while the Uchiha mansion was being repaired after a rather…

…_spirited_ argument he and Naruto had been involved in.

In the end they had crashed through five walls, one of which left them fighting in the garden. Then they fought on the roof, which they also broke through.

It had been messy, but they had both loved every second of it. It only ended after Kakashi dragged them both to the training grounds and made them finish it there.

Sasuke had been trying to clean the puncture on his arm, but it was hard with only one hand, which he couldn't raise above eye level because of the gash on his side.

Then she had knocked.

Which led to where he was now.

Her emerald eyes took in his appearance and the bandage he was currently trying to tie using his teeth and one hand.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as her face broke into a tender smile.

"I've already healed the other two. You want a hand?"

Warily he stared as she moved gracefully into the room, stopping a few feet away.

"I'ph firne, hanks."

"You're what?"

Sasuke spat the bandage out of his mouth.

"I'm fine, thanks."

She moved quickly, placing her hand gently on the bandage, then applying slight pressure. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out; but he did jerk his arm away from her.

"That is _not_ fine Sasuke."

He looked away stubbornly.

"Glaring at the wall will not do anything. I'm taking care of this, just say 'thank you' and let me do what I do best."

Sasuke snapped his head around to look at her. Since when did _she_ talk to _him_ like _that_?

Since when did she talk to _anyone_ like that?

She was inspecting his arm. Outside the sun was beginning to set, lighting up the room with a golden-red glow.

He stiffened when her hand reached across him, picking up his discarded kuni from the desk. Watching carefully, he let her slice off the bandages it had taken him so long to put on.

He sat quietly as she began to work on the wound.

A warm pulsing began to spread up and down his arm until it filled his entire body. His eyes slowly began to close.

"You should lie down."

Her voice was soft, her breath tickling his ear just enough to pull him from his stupor.

He stood, towering almost a whole head above her.

She smiled up at him, leading him to the bed where he lay on his back like an obedient child.

"Thank you."

The warmth began again, spreading from where her hands covered his sliced arm. If this was what healing by her felt like, then he understood why she was so important.

Maybe he should get hurt more often.

His eyelids were heavy, his body felt like lead.

"Sleep. I'm almost done. Sleep."

Her voice was rhythmic and soothing, quiet and close to his face.

Through his semiconscious state, he heard her move from his arm to his other side, lifting his other arm slightly to get to his other wound.

The warmth pulsed again from his side, relaxing every nerve and muscle in his body.

A few minutes later, he felt her presence shift as she yawned and began to stand. He heard her use the side table to help her rise.

She was probably even more exhausted then he was.

His hand shot out, finding her wrist.

"S-Sasuke?"

He growled low in his throat as an answer. He couldn't from words if he wanted to.

He pulled her arm sharply, but not hard enough to hurt. She was so surprised; she didn't fight as he pulled her onto the bed with him. He lay on his side, her body pressed up against his. She was so warm. He had one arm bent underneath her head and one wrapped around her waist. Holding her to him.

"Sasuke?"

Her voice was a pleasant whisper.

"Stay with me." He growled out, his voice rough.

He felt her nod. Sasuke moved his hand, carelessly snapping her hair band, and nuzzling his face into her soft, silken strands. His arm returned around her, tighter then before.

She let out a contented sigh, and the two drifted to sleep in the fading twilight.

Sasuke shifted slightly, and found himself holding something. Early morning sunlight filled the apartment, as he slowly opened his eyes. Facing him, wrapped in his embrace was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He just lay there as time slipped by, watching her breathe. His hand was tangled in her stunning hair, while the other was wrapped around her lower back, holing them together. Both of her arms were between them, cuddled up against his broad chest. Her fingers just brushing his neck.

Sasuke felt it then, the warm pulsing. But this wasn't from the outside in; it was from the inside out. Warming from deep in his chest to his toes.

Sasuke Uchiha realized then that if he woke up for the rest of his life with this woman in his arms, he didn't care if the entire world went to hell.

As long as he held her, nothing else mattered.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Sakura Haruno, and he didn't give a damn who knew.

Kissing her gingerly on the forehead, Sasuke let sleep claim him once again.

* * *

Sakura walked down the main street, a basket filled with herbs balanced on one hip. For some reason, she couldn't stop smiling.

Last night was the first time she had slept well in months. Her house was always so empty, she usually worked at the hospital until she collapsed from exhaustion in one of the empty rooms; stealing a few hours of restless sleep until she was needed again.

But last night…last night she had slept in the arms of the man she loved.

Her Tainted Golden Warrior.

Her White Knight with a Black Soul.

Her Hellfire Hero.

He was the only one who chased her nightmares away.

Sakura had woken before him ( or so she thought ) and slipped out. He was probably too exhausted to remember what happened, and she didn't want things to be awkward.

In a daze, she continued toward the hospital, not noticing the band of shifty looking characters waiting outside.

The group had been in town for a day or two, they claimed to be from one of the other Hidden Villages, but no one was too sure.

There were four of them, and when Sakura turned the corner toward the front entrance, they all looked up. Eight pairs of eyes raked over her soft feminine form, undressing her where she stood.

The pink haired nin tried to suppress a shudder.

As the leader of the group started forward, something unexpected happened.

Suddenly, a pair of muscle-corded arms were wrapped low around her hips. She lifted both her arm in surprise, looking down. His chin resting on her hip, his head nestled perfectly against the curve of her waist, a dark haired man stared at the gang.

His eyes were full of threat and cold analyzing. But twinkling in his smirk was an obvious gloat.

_She is __**MINE**__. Look, but __**Don't Touch.**_

Falling over themselves, the four hightailed it as far as they could get from Konoha, as fast as possible.

"S-S-Sasuke?"

The confusion in her voice made him grin.

"What are you-"

She sucked in a breath when he turned his face into her side, his hot breath easily penetrating the fabric, whispering over her skin. Everything tingled, her entire body coming alive with the energy of it.

"I was upset that you were gone when I woke up."

She couldn't breath.

She couldn't think.

"Was I that displeasing a bed partner?"

The underlying implication in that statement made her cheeks flush. It didn't help that his arms were pulling her rear end up against the top of his chest, his voice vibrating against her body as he spoke.

"I-I didn't think you would want me there when you woke up. You were exhausted, and p-patients often do things they wouldn't normally d-do or don't remember after they've been healed by me. I-I thought…thought that…"

Her rambling trailed away, and she closed her eyes, unable to form sentences when he nuzzled his face into her side like that.

"You thought that I didn't know what I was doing."

All she could do was nod. Then, remembering he wouldn't see her from his position, she managed a gasped 'yes'.

His laugher rumbled up her side, shaking her to the core.

"I knew what I was doing," He purred against her side.

"And I know what I want."

Sakura gulped, her hand tangling itself in his long raven hair of it's own accord.

"What do you want?"

His hands grabbed her hips, turning her to face him. He stared up the length of her body from his crouch. Looking into her soul through her stunning green eyes.

"You."

That one word shook her entire body.

"What?"

It whispered out on a breath, barley reaching his sensitive ears.

Slowly he rose, straightening until his eyes were even with hers, then above as he looked down on her tenderly.

"I want to wake up with you beside me. Every morning. I want to hold you close to me every night. Prove to myself that I haven't just dreamt you up. That I haven't created this perfect person in my mind alone."

"Are you-Do you-"

A smile graced his lips.

"Yes, Sakura. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am irrevocably, stupidly, madly, desperately in love with you.."

She raised a trembling hand to her mouth, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Sakura?"

There was a hint of doubt in his onyx eyes.

"Yes."

Her smile blinded him. She was so beautiful.

"Wh-"

"Yes, I love you. Yes, I'll follow you wherever you go. Yes, your leaving almost killed me. Yes, last night was the first time I slept without horrific nightmares. Yes, leaving you this morning was the hardest thing I've ever done. Yes, yes, yes!"

His arm were around her, he lifted her feet of the ground and twirled her around, both of them laughing with reckless abandon.

"Will you mar-"

"Yes Sasuke! Yes!"

He put her down, his eyes shining into hers.

Slowly, like an artist with the final brush stroke on a masterpiece, Sasuke leaned down.

Sakura let her eyes drift shut with a blissful sigh, Sasuke watching her parted lips through hooded black eyes.

Their first kiss was gentle and tender, full of love and longing.

A Promise.

Their second kiss crescendoed into a wild frenzy, hands wandering and fireworks exploding as their tongues dueled, they couldn't get close enough.

A Passion.

Breathing heavily, Sakura looked up into his eyes, a smile playing around her swollen lips.

"How about it?"

He arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Waking up beside me in a few hours?"

Her smile was devilish.

He smirked widely.

"Only if I get to hold you for a few hours first."

She winked, backing away from him, then turning with a laugh to run for her house.

"As tight as you want to."

**

* * *

What did you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Made you laugh?**

**Made you cry?**

**Made you want to kill yourself?**

**Tell me! REVIEW!!!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


End file.
